The Prom
by Estra
Summary: After being rejected by Cloud, Leon tries to enjoy his last year at high school and prom, but when you have sisters named Yuffie and Tifa, things get a little confusing, and better yet, fun, and it all happens just as he was getting over the blonde. CxL
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: One heck of a prom

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Pairings**: LxC Soriku, Akuroku, Kairi/Horrible death…mwahaha…. sorry

**Warnings**: You might laugh a little to hard at later moments… sorry

A/N: Umm, yeah, another story even though I'm supposed to be working on something else, sorry. Song I'm listening to right now is Phenomenon by Thousand Foot Crutch.

* * *

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door and a shout from the other side. He had done something not even Sora would have done. He had been a fool, but a courageous fool, in Riku's words. Leon had only been in his room for two minutes before someone had disturbed the peace.

"Come on out, Squall!" came Tifa's voice. "You have to stop being emo some time and come and talk to us!"

"I'm not emo!" he yelled with equal force.

"Yeah, go ahead, Squall, say whatever you like, nothings gonna change." After the last outburst, there was silence and Leon thought it safe to sigh and breath again.

"Stupid girl doesn't know what's good for her," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" came a yell from downstairs. Leon shuddered and could only wonder at how she could have heard him from so far away and just decided to leave it alone for now. He had something to think about anyway. It had something to do with the stupid thing he had done today after school with a certain someone.

There was another knock at the door that interrupted his thoughts. "Leon," came Riku's voice. "Just because you got rejected by Cloud, the guy you have had a crush on for some time now and feel extremely bad knowing that he could never love you, that doesn't mean you can stay in your room forever and sulk."

"Yes it does," he replied. There was a sigh from the other side of the door.

"You know what?" he asked.

"You have ice cream?" Leon asked hopefully.

"No, I think that you need some fresh air."

"And ice cream?"

"No, some comfort from some friends."

"Don't forget the ice cream."

"Fine! The ice cream!"

That was exactly what happened. Leon had confessed his undying love to Cloud and had been brutally rejected by the love of his life. The blonde haired angel had said that they could never be together and that he could never love the brunette. Leon had only nodded and forced a smile, but the façade hadn't lasted but twenty seconds, which was enough for him to walk away and retreat to his car. From there he had floored the gas and burned rubber trying to get away from that one scene.

* * *

Now he sat at a bench at the park with a bunch of boys surrounding him.

"Cheer up," Roxas, Sora's twin, said encouragingly.

"You can't be emo forever, you're not your brother" Axel said as he put an arm around Roxas. Said boy shook it off with disgust and glared at the pyromaniac.

"You wanna bet?" Leon asked, slurring his words.

"Okay," replied Axel. "We'll bet. I bet that you will get out of your emo mood soon enough and start being more happy and perky."

"And I bet that you'll forget about Cloud sooner or later," was what came from Roxas.

"And he'll fall for you," was Sora. All the boys stared at the brunette.

"What do you mean by that?" Roxas asked. Sora only shrugged at his brother and smiled.

"Me, Tifa, and Yuffie are unstoppable!" was the last thing he heard before Leon's world went spiraling down into the pits.

* * *

Tifa had been a good friend of Leon's since the two were in diapers. Yuffie was only a bonus. Well, really, he lived with them, they were his sisters, no helping that, it mattered on how you looked at it. Yuffie was the sort of person that liked to kill someone with a bright smile on her face. She liked to say that she was a ninja, even though everyone knew she wasn't. But there were those moments that Leon didn't doubt her.

Sora had called them over because he thought that they could help, and they could, just not the way Leon wanted help.

"Is there a knife anywhere?" he asked once they were in the ice cream parlor. "Or a gun?" Tifa only shook her head, her pretty hair flying everywhere. The three hottest girls in the school had to all had be best friends (not to mention his sisters), and Tifa had to be one of them. Yuffie was one of the others and lastly, Aerith.

"You know what, Yuffie?" Tifa asked. Yuffie looked up from her Game Boy and looked at her questioningly. "Leon needs some ice cream." Both Leon and the ninja girl nodded their heads in unison.

"That would be lovely," came a voice from behind the brunette boy. Leon turned around to face his sister.

"Hello, Aerith," he replied. "Do you mind getting me some ice cream?" he asked. Aerith shook her head and graced her lips with a soft smile.

"Anything for my darling brother." Tifa coughed as Yuffie choked on nothing. Sora, who sat next to the ninja girl, chuckled. Roxas and Axel burst into laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Axel asked with some trouble. " 'Darling brother'!" he continued laughing.

"He's a darling and he's our brother," Tifa explained before she laughed at her own theory. Leon glared at all three of his sisters. Yes, all three, meaning that the hottest girls lived down the hall from him. "Roxas," she called out. "Be a dear and get us some ice cream."

Roxas calmed down and looked at Tifa. "What kind of ice cream?" he asked. Tifa looked around.

"Vanilla for me and Aerith and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough for Yuffie and Leon." Roxas nodded before heading off with Axel on his trail to help. They came back later to find that the three girls and Sora were huddled in a corner discussing something.

"Girls," he announced as he and Axel handed out the ice creams. The three girls, Leon, and Sora all received their ice creams before going back to discussing they're evil plot.

"So this is what Sora meant," Leon said as he licked his ice cream enthusiastically. Tifa and Yuffie nodded their heads.

"We have our ways."

* * *

There conversation was kept a mystery from Roxas and Axel until a few hours later when they were at the store.

"Sora, what are we doing at Home Depot?" Roxas asked. Sora looked at his brother and laughed.

"Do you remember that time that Cloud made a fool of himself?" he asked. Roxas nodded.

"There's way too many to remember," he replied with a smile.

"Well, we're going to recreate one of those moments."

"How?" the blonde headed asked.

"You'll see."

The rest of the day was spent with the girls as they went around with a video camera. They were asking people some questions about an incident that happened a few months ago over summer break.

The story behind Cloud, Roxas, and Sora was that they were all brothers that had moved to Twilight Town over the summer. Once there, they met Leon, Axel, Aerith, and Riku. It wasn't long before they were all close friends, but that was summer. School had changed everything. Need a flashback?

* * *

Flashback

"_So what's your name?" Leon asked the spiky blonde headed boy. He had looked antisocial at first sight, and to Leon, he still seemed a slight tad bit antisocial. _

"_Cloud," the boy muttered. Leon only nodded as he looked over his shoulder to see his younger brother, Riku, playing with the one named Sora. _

"_Nice to meet you, Cloud," he greeted. "I'm Leon." Cloud only looked at him skeptically before going back to what he was doing earlier, brooding. _

"_And I'm Aerith," came a voice from behind Leon. The two turned to face the girl that had spoken. She stuck her and out and smiled. Cloud shook the hand while he muttered his name. "Nice of you to talk to my brother, he's usually holed up in his room writing suicide notes to himself."_

"_Am not!" he burst out with a bright red blush on his cheek._

"_Fine," came Yuffie's voice. "Call it your diary."_

"_No," he said. "My journal of everlasting DOOM." They all burst out into laughter save for Cloud. All he did was stare at Aerith. Tifa came up behind Leon and smirked._

"_Hey, new kid," she called out. "Stop drooling." Cloud shook his head and mumbled an apology. Tifa smiled, Aerith blushed and Leon and Yuffie laughed. Tifa turned to Leon. "Come on, kid, let's go home, dinner awaits us." Cloud blinked. _

"_You're all siblings?" he asked. Leon nodded. _

"_Yeah, pretty big family," Yuffie said. "Me, Tifa, Aerith, Leon, Riku, and Denzel." Cloud only stared at her as his mouth hung open. _

"_Wow," he replied. "That is a lot." Yuffie nodded. _

"_So," Tifa announced. "We're off."_

_Weeks into the scorching summer of Twilight Town and Cloud found himself hanging out more and more with Leon and his gang. He found that he had more things in common with Riku than with anyone else. Soon, the two were best friends, and everyone saw the flaw in that. Riku had his own group of friends that consisted of low life scum and gang members and they all were reunited when school started. Leon and Cloud hadn't seen each other after the beginning of the first semester and only met when Riku had him over. Leon gave up the thought that he could have been friends with the blonde headed beauty and soon harbored a crush for the angel. It wasn't long before his sisters, Sora, Roxas, Axel and Riku knew, but the blonde stayed oblivious. Yuffie and Tifa encouraged him that he should confess. But see where that took him?_

* * *

Leon looked at the video that his sisters had made and smiled.

"I like, but I don't want to show this to anybody," he said. Yuffie shook her head.

"Of course you don't that's why we will." Her bright smile assured Leon that this was going to be one heck of a Prom this year.

* * *

A/N: How'd I do? Comment? And I need some advise on what the theme for there prom should be…. something flashy or gentle?

You've Read, now Review!


	2. Chapter 2 the ploy

Second chapter

* * *

Cloud pouted as he stood underneath his favorite tree. It was all Leon's fault that he couldn't get a date with Aerith. It was true that he might have liked the brunette male at one point in time, but Aerith was a girl, and better looking too. He sighed as he looked around as he waited for Riku to come back with a surprise, he said. Lately, Riku had started to hang out with Sora and Leon more often than he used to and it made the blonde slightly worried. Riku had managed to say some bad stuff about the two, but never nothing too serious. It always had to do with how Sora always tried to grab his attention and made a fool of himself, never knowing when to stop talking, and Riku also mentioned that he acted gay, and not in the happy way either.

Finally, Riku appeared with a girl in tow, and not just any girl, but his sister, Aerith.

"Okay, Cloud," Riku announced to his best friend. "Aerith has agreed to go to the prom with you on one condition."

"And what's that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku motioned for Aerith to start talking.

"You must take me out to dinner at my choice," she said. Cloud could only nod his head in excitement. He was extremely happy that he could take the girl that he always fawned over.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Riku and Cloud made their way to their art class while Aerith headed into the opposite direction. As she passed a certain tree, she spoke to the person leaning against it.

"Part one, initiate."

* * *

There was a knock at his door and Leon made no move to answer it.

"Squall," came Tifa's warning voice before there was a loud 'bang' and the door burst open. "Are you still pouting?" she asked. Leon looked up from his computer and shook his head.

"I guess not, so, what do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to make sure you didn't kill yourself already, because our plan would have been a waste." Leon only rolled his eyes and smiled.

"No worries," he said. "I'm still here alive, breathing, I suspect." Tifa laughed and made her way out into the hallway.

"Oh, and you have a date for the prom," she announced.

"With whom?" he asked.

"A surprise!"

Leon rolled his eyes as his eyes went back to the website he was on. This was going to be the best prom, was what he kept telling himself. No more worrying over some stupid blonde.

* * *

When the bell rang, all the people scattered into different directions. One group in particular was walking as slowly as they could so they could wait for someone.

"Are you sure he came today?" asked the blonde headed girl. The boy with the guitar case shrugged.

"That's what Riku said, so I believe him."

"You believe that kid a little too much," came Cloud's voice. They all turned around to face the blonde headed boy. "You were waiting for me?" The blonde headed girl nodded.

"You took your sweet time, why should we have waited that long?"

"Shut it, Larxene," was the guitarist's reply. "We don't need you to add more stupid comments." Larxene rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Don't you have band practice, Demyx?" Larxene asked. The said boy said boy shrugged and smiled.

"I can miss it for some friends," he replied with a wide smile. The pink haired boy that was holding hands with Larxene laughed.

"Friends," he snickered. "That's funny, Demyx, real funny."

"Oh shut it, Marluxia," Demyx said. They all laughed as he fumed with more insults.

"So, you waited for me?" Cloud asked. Larxene nodded her head.

"Come with us, we have a present for you."

* * *

Leon twitched as he pulled at the collar of his suit. It felt itchy and annoying and all of the above. He had first laughed at it when Tifa had shown it to him, then cried when he found out he was supposed to wear it to prom. It was a horrible dark red suit that both Tifa and Aerith said had suited him. In one week, he would be wearing this exact suit in front of the whole school. He shuddered at the thought and then smiled mischievously at his reflection at the thought of the plan. He blamed it on all on Sora for dragging his three sisters and brother into this, and yes, Riku was apart of it. Leon was shocked when he heard of the news, but then understood when he had pointed to Sora.

Riku, yes, our little innocent Riku, had been harboring a crush on Sora, the even more innocent child. But there was a drawback on that. Our poor, innocent Sora had an obvious crush on Kairi, Axel's not too innocent sister. And to top that all off, Kairi was the leader of a fan club for Riku. It wasn't surprising that he had to turn her down seven times too many.

Taking the suit off, Leon quickly changed into some normal clothes. Tifa and Yuffie had always made fun of his style of clothing by calling him emo. He wore what he was comfortable with, and that was big, baggy black jeans and a dark t-shirt that always had something witty on it. He only liked the combination because he was able to move around in this kind of outfit, able to practice any kind of martial arts that he was learning that day.

The brunette made his way out of his room and silently crept into the kitchen. Silence was needed when you had three sisters that were plotting, not only your death, but the guy you had a crush on too. It had seemed unfair to him at first, but he had gotten over that part quickly.

Opening the fridge door, Leon pulled out a bottle of water and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Squall!"

Too late. Tifa made her way down stairs and into the kitchen.

"My adorable little brother!" she squealed.

"What horrid thing are you gonna make me do now?" he asked solemnly. Tifa laughed, but the took on a serious face.

"Nothing so bad," she assured. "Just cook one of your amazing meals for us." Leon raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?" he asked. Tifa nodded. "When? And what's the catch?"

"The night of the prom and oh, nothing." Leon's eyes widened as he heard the date.

"Am I going to be cooking for my date?" he asked. Tifa nodded with a smile.

"Yes, your date and Aerith's."

"Why Aerith's?"

"Because she doesn't want to waste any money on dinner and she's a horrible cook." Leon nodded at the girl's reasoning.

"Who's her date?"

"Secret."

* * *

Riku looked at the present that Cloud had received from the gang.

"They gave you a jacket?" he asked. Cloud shrugged and twirled in front of the mirror again. The jacket was long and black and leather. Cloud had token a love to it the moment that he had laid eyes onto it.

"I like it," he said.

"Of course you do," was the other boy's reply. "You probably fell in love with it on site." Cloud nodded his head and Riku rolled his eyes. "So gullible," he muttered under his breath. Cloud 'huffed' and took the jacket off.

"I don't care what you say, I like it."

"Cloud, why did you reject my brother?" Riku asked with a sudden burst of curiosity. Cloud turned to stare at the silver haired boy.

"Do I have to answer that?" he asked. Riku shrugged.

"Not really, but I would like you to." Cloud sighed and sat on the bed next to Riku.

"Because I thought it wrong that I was being asked out by a boy. Not just that, but what would everyone else think?" he asked. Riku shrugged.

'They would probably love you even more,' he thought to himself.

"They would hate me and look down on me and think that I'm some horrible guy."

"And what would you think if I started going out with your brother?" Riku asked. Cloud shrugged.

"Not much about it considering that he's not really my brother."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh," was the only reply that the blonde gave. He covered his mouth with his hand. "You did not just hear that."

"Yes I did."

"Please don't tell anyone." Cloud pleaded

"Is no one supposed to know?" Riku asked. Cloud shook his head and Riku nodded. "I won't tell anyone if you tell me the full story." Cloud sighed again and started to talk.

* * *

Leon was mildly taken back with Riku's entrance. He had rushed into the kitchen and was looking for Tifa.

"Where is she?" he asked his older brother. Leon stared at his brother amusingly before replying.

"She went shopping for me, I told her I wanted to go, but she insisted I stay here and wait for you." Riku nodded and smiled.

"You wouldn't believe what I've learned today."

"And what's that?" Leon asked with interest.

"That Cloud was adopted," he replied. Leon stared at him quizzically, then smiled.

"You must elaborate on that."

"Well, you see, when Cloud first moved here, he had just been adopted into Sora's family because he needed to finish high school at a normal school and not at the orphanage. They, Sora's parents, took pity on him and took him in."

"And I supposed to care, why?" Leon asked. He had a bored expression on his face and his lips where nowhere near a smile.

"Never mind," Riku said with a sigh. "I guess you really are over him." Leon shook his head.

"Nowhere near there yet, I just don't care for anything in the world right now. Give me about another week and I'll be over him."

"You can't be over him that quickly!" Tifa exclaimed from the doorway. "Than our plan has gone to waste!" Leon sighed.

"You have 'till next Sunday to convince me that I belong with him."

"Will do," came Sora's reply from behind Tifa. Riku quickly looked up to see the brunette boy helping the girls with their bags.

"Oh, yeah," Tifa said. "We picked him up with the groceries. Sorry." Riku seemed excited at the mere sight of Sora.

"Oh, hey Riku!" the brunette greeted, seeing the silver haired boy for the first time. Riku only nodded his head in greetings before muttering something about dogs and pie then dragging Sora away to the depths of the world, wait, no, his room. Sora blushed when Riku had grabbed him and even more as he was being dragged away.

"The two look so perfect together," Aerith said in a dreamy voice.

"Is it Zack?" Leon asked.

"No—wait, what?"

"The person that you're gonna go to the prom with."

"Maybe by the end of the prom it will be, but no, try again." Aerith had a mixture of adoration for Zack and amusement for Leon on her face. Leon looked over the groceries that the girls had bought and sighed.

"Did you guys buy any ice cream?" he asked. Yuffie shook her head.

"If you eat too much, you're going to get fat, then no one will like you, not even Namine." Leon flinched at the mention of the girls' name. Namine was known for her crush on Leon and her love for Cloud, sometimes it scared him to think about her.

"Ben and Jerry's," he replied.

* * *

A/N: I updated! now feedback!


	3. Chapter 3 The fillers attack!

"Okay class," came the teacher's voice. The students settled into their seats as the teacher began to introduce himself. "I am your substitute teacher for today. My name is Mr. Ansem, but please, call me DiZ." The class was silent throughout the introduction. "Okay, so we're going to pretend that this is the first day of class, introduce yourselves starting with the redhead in the front. Name, age, and hobby."

Kairi made herself straight as she straightened he back. "Hi, I'm Kairi and I am seventeen and I like too—." She was cut off as DiZ faced the next student.

"Okay, you?" The blonde headed girl blushed.

"I'm Namine, I'm also seventeen and I like to play video games."

"Oh?" DiZ said, taking an interest. "What kind?"

"Action, you know, like Beginning Fantasy and The Heart of the Kingdom."

"Both very good, next?"

"Axel, sixteen, and fire." The teacher stared at Axel.

"Very nice, next?" the teacher pointed to Riku. The silver haired boy just shrugged and replied with a;

"Riku, sixteen, Sora." The teacher frowned once the words processed in his head.

"Wait, isn't Sora a student's name?"

"Yeah."

"What exactly do you mean when you say your hobby is Sora?" The class erupted into laughter save for two students. Riku and Sora.

"I like hanging out with Sora more than anything, they're my best friend," he explained. "And anyway, every mind in this room is somewhere in the gutter." The class laughed again at his comment.

"Thank you, Mr. Riku, next?" It had been Sora's turn next, and all he really did was blush.

"I'm Sora," he muttered. The teacher's eyes widened as he saw that Sora was a boy.

"Age and hobby?"

"Sixteen and I like to hang out with Riku."

"Okay, next, no wait, I know you." And it was true; DiZ did know who Roxas was. "You're that kid that got into trouble with a gang or something and it got posted all over the news." Roxas shook his head and hid a smile.

"You don't watch enough news, I was a victim of that incident."

"No you weren't!" came a yell from the back of the class.

"Shut up, Larxene!" Roxas yelled back without turning his head. "Like I said, victim."

"Okay," DiZ continued till he reached Cloud. "Name?"

"Cloud."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

"And hobby?" Cloud pondered this question while the teacher patiently waited.

"I think that I like to skateboard," he replied. Two seats down and whole five minutes later, DiZ came upon Leon.

"Leon," he said before the teacher could ask. "Eighteen and I like to cook." The teacher smiled.

"That's a first in this class, cook." A few snickers could be heard from the front of the class.

"Keep that up, Riku, and you won't get any dinner for a week." There was a weak cry of protest before Sora shut him up. "Yes, I like to cook."

"Are you any good?" DiZ asked. Leon nodded without giving much hint of emotion. "We'll have to prove that theory." The teacher walked back to his seat.

"Hey!" Came Larxene's voice. "You forgot me!"

"No I didn't," he replied with a smug look on his face. "I just chose to ignore you." The class laughed as Larxene's cheeks went red. "I know for a fact that you're blonde and you're a girl, enough said." The class laughed again.

"Teacher's aren't supposed to make jokes against their students!" she whined. DiZ only shrugged.

"Never stopped me," he said even more smugly than he did the blonde joke. He then faced his attention to the whole class. "I will be your new teacher," he announced. The class gasped in unison.

"What happened to Mr. Kudo?" Axel asked. DiZ shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

* * *

It had been a bad Monday for Riku. It started off with one off his favorite classes. Usually, this would be a good thing, but this morning, he had found out that his favorite teacher had been missing the whole weekend and found dead Sunday night by the river. People all said it had been a tragic death and that he didn't deserve it, but it had happened and it couldn't be helped, he remembered an old friend of his mentioning something like that, it was called "Hitsuzen," or, "things happen for a reason and they build to something even greater."

Riku sighed as he continued to ponder his day. After his first class, he had been late to literature, and that was never a good thing, Mr. Vexen, who wanted to be a science teacher, would get mad at any little mistake you made, and he wasn't on good terms with Riku to began with, but that's another story for another time. After turning up late, he had forgot to bring his homework and failed the pop quiz that was issued.

Because his school had block schedule, he had lunch the period after and had to stand eating with Axel, which was never a good thing. The redheaded boy had brought a lighter to school (surprise, surprise) and had started to burn his food instead of eating it. Roxas had repeatedly hit him over the head, but that wouldn't stop him. Soon, the whole cafeteria had been drowned with water when the alarm detector had gone off and everyone started to scream. Axel only giggled (yes, giggled) and started to run at the sight of Riku's expression.

The very last class hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be. It had been Science (poor Vexen) that was taught by the very best, Zexion. When Riku had first walked into this classroom, he thought that the teacher was missing because in his place sat a sixteen-year-old boy that wore black and red camo pants with a shirt that featured the band "The Cure." He thought it was odd when the boy had begun to lecture them. Even more when he found out that the boy was their teacher. Every one else had the same idea except Demyx (Whose idea I think you don't want to know). But he explained that he had a degree and had just finished high school and college really early.

Today, the class had seemed really normal until they started on a lab that they were assigned. In his group were Namine (damn), Kairi (double damn), and Tidus, who wasn't as bad as the first two. He had an actual idea of what the lab was about. But before the lab could be completed, Kairi had asked him something extremely odd and rather weird.

"Riku," she said. "Are you gay?" Riku nearly choked on the air that he had been breathing in.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tidus snickered from somewhere behind him.

"Well, I mean, you won't go out with me or any other girl, I just thought maybe…" she trailed off from her sentence. Riku sighed.

"I just have my sights set on someone else," he explained. "A crush, of sorts." Namine looked at the boy skeptically.

"God, that's worst than the excuse I read in a fanfic that I read last night about Naruto." Kairi seemed to find this particularly funny even though the two boys did not understand.

"I'm guessing this is the part where the bell rings and saves me?" Riku asked with his eyes shut.

"Sorry, man," Tidus replied grimly. "But class only just started." Riku groaned in spite of himself.

"This was a long day," he explained to Tidus. Their group seemed the only ones finished. "First, I found out that Mr. Kudo had died—"

"In the arms of Mr. Himura," Tidus interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, after finding out that he died, I had to go through with Mr. Vexen—"

"Life must suck."

"Yes, it does, so then we were at lunch and Axel—"

"Enough said about that."

"Yes, then this. The only good thing that happened was that we missed third block due to the fire drill."

"Yep."

"So, how's life treaten ya?" The conversation went on for the remainder of class with Kairi and Namine pestering him only twice about his crush.

'_It's SORA!'_ he wanted to yell, but he held himself back. It wasn't long till the bell rang and freed him from the evil clutches of school, letting him go home to his sisters. Riku contemplated whether his sisters were worst than school, but quickly dismissed that thought and instead came up with the idea that dealing with his emo brother was worst.

Finally home and settled on his bed doing Vexen's homework ("You're not getting away next time!" cower) he turned the radio on to listen to some of the radio show host's ranting. After a few minutes (and no homework completed) his cell phone rang. It wasn't often that people would call his phone, but he knew one person that would.

"Hey, Cloud," he greeted once he had the phone to his ear. "No, nothing weird is going on, why? Oh, well, that might be a problem. Yes, I'll be over there immediately. Thanks, bye!" He was already out the door before there was a reply on the other line. On the way downstairs, he yelled at the top his lungs to the rest of the house.

"Sora's in the hospital, I'm going to visit him!"

* * *

Tifa looked up from her computer screen and quickly processed what Riku had said before leaving. In minutes, she was at Leon's door, yelling.

* * *

Leon's day had gone differently from his brother's. His first period, which he shared with his brother, had been an amazing turnout for him. He was never on good terms with Mr. Kudo. After receiving news, he nearly jumped for joy and had to hold himself down. After the class had ended, he headed to Mr. Highwind's class where he would spend an hour and some learning how to design cars and such. Then he was off to Lunch.

At lunch, he didn't have to sit with Axel to know that he caused the fire. And anyway, it was perfect timing because a girl had come up to him, stuttering some nonsense about going to the prom. The water had poured down on them all and they all ran outside before anyone could really find out what was happening. From a distance, though, he could see Axel smiling with triumph, but frown with disgust at the water.

His day ended with cooking with, well, he was the one that taught it. It wasn't a surprise when he found that DiZ was in the classroom when he arrived.

"Hello," he greeted. "I have come here to try your cooking, so don't leave me hanging." Leon tried not to laugh at the old man's attempt at being cool.

"Don't worry, I had a feeling you would be here."

Why he got a class of his own was another story for another time.

* * *

A/N: Third chapter is like a filler, I need to waste time. SORIKU fluff! In next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4 the Seph and Squall act

After school, Leon had driven home happy from all the comments that DiZ had showered him with. Once home, He made it known that no one were to bother him while he was in his room. Too bad Riku decided to shout to the whole world that Sora was in the hospital. Then Tifa came in and told him. Leon at first panicked, and then happily thanked the gods. He had to avoid homework as it was.

Making his way to the hospital in his old, sacred Chevrolet, Leon thought of all the dreadful things that could happen to him while he was at the hospital, and then all the dreadful things that would happen to Cloud that might need his attention. It was amazing what a little chocolate could do to his mind.

Upon entering the hospital, he saw his younger brother and Cloud talking in hushed tones in the lobby.

"Yo," he greeted when he saw them. Riku looked up and smiled from his position.

"So you made it?" he asked. Leon nodded.

"It was kind of scary the way you went through the house and yelled that Sora was here, then Tifa had to come and tell me, even though we live in the same house which you yelled through. And finally Yuffie and Aerith both stopped me upon my exit and warned me that you were on your way here." Leon sighed once he finished explaining his ride to the hospital.

"Sorry," Riku mumbled.

"So, what happened to Sora?" Leon asked.

"He was trying to run from a few girls that were out to kill him when he came upon a small child playing in the street. He was very close to getting hit by the oncoming car when Sora jumped out and save him."

"And then he died and the guide to the underworld told him that the child would have been okay because his ball would have deflected the hit," Leon finished.

"What?" Cloud asked, confused.

"Never mind," Leon said as he saw Riku snicker at the joke.

"Was it supposed to be funny?" Cloud asked.

"It's a fanboy thing," Riku explained.

" 'Fan-boy'?" Cloud sounded out the word as if it were a different language.

"Just pretend you never heard this whole conversation and you'll live a happy life," Leon said as he sighed again. "So is he going to live?" Leon asked. Both Riku and Cloud nodded.

"He just threw himself in front of a car, nothing major," Cloud said helpfully. Leon and Riku stared at him.

"You mean to tell us that he had done something worse?" Riku asked with a worried look on his face. Cloud shrugged.

"Something like that," he said. Leon rolled his eyes and promised to pray for the poor soul.

"So can we see him?" the brunette asked. Cloud shook his head.

"We haven't been told yet, so we don't know."

"Then how do you know that he's alive?" Leon asked questioningly.

"I've known Sora for a long time, believe it or not, we live together. I know him well enough to know that what he faced was nothing compared to a near death experience." Leon rolled his eyes again.

"Such a great brother you have, Sora," he muttered. Riku also rolled his eyes and then elbowed him when he saw the doctor walking towards them.

"Ah, I'm guessing friends of Sora Aramano?" the doctor asked. The three nodded. "Okay, well good news is that, Sora's gonna live, the bad news is, he has exactly twelve broken bones in his body, and he slightly fractured his arm, he's going to be in a cast for a while." Cloud nodded looking only mildly surprised.

"So can we see him?" he asked. The doctor nodded. They followed him until they reached a room with a single bed in it. On the bed was a pale Sora-mummy.

"Sora!" Riku cried out as he went to sit next to the said boy. "Are you alive?"

"No, Riku, I'm dead. Hard to tell you, but yeah, I died." Riku smiled as he attempted to try and hug the mummified boy, but instead went for a kiss instead. Leon twitched as he watched the event.

"Did I miss something?" he asked the blonde angel.

"If you did," he said. "Then so did I." The quickly stepped out of the room to leave the two to there own troubles and fantasies.

"So," Leon said, breaking the silence. "Awkward moment."

"Yep."

"How's life been threatening—I mean treating ya?" Leon asked. Cloud looked at the other boy skeptically.

"Who ever asks that anymore?" he asked. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Watch me attempt to try and start a conversation." Cloud chuckled at the comment, and then quickly hid his smile and blush by coughing.

"I've, uh, got to go, um, prepare dinner at home," he said before flying down the hallway, cheeks red.

"Oka-ay," he said as he poked his head into Sora's hospital room again. "You guys gonna stop soon?" he asked. The two boys on the bed blushed before untangling themselves from each other. "Thank you."

"Uh, h-hey, Leon," Sora stuttered out.

"And when did this," he motioned with his hands at the two. "Start?"

"L-last night." It was Riku's turn to start to stutter.

"Did it now?" Leon asked. He then grinned like a wild maniac. "And I thought it was me you guys you were trying to help." The three laughed. "So, do either of you guys know what stage of the plan we're in?" he asked. Sora shook his head but Tifa nodded. Wait, Tifa?

"Where'd you come from?" Sora and Riku asked simultaneously. Tifa hid a smile and shrugged.

"My mom, is what I've been hearing, but I disagree with the men in white." The three laughed at her joke. "We are in stage two and will be until the night of the prom." Leon sighed.

"So, am I free for the rest of the week?" he asked. Tifa nodded.

"But you really only have three more days, more like two, actually." And true to her word, Leon realized that it was indeed Wednesday.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath. "Where did Monday and Tuesday go off to?" he asked himself.

"Well, Lord Arthur had defeated both them and also Wednesday through Friday," Sora explained.

"What?" Leon asked. Sora shook his head.

"Never mind, it's a book nerd thing."

"Oka-ay."

"So, still two days, that allows me to manipulate Cloud's schedule to my liking," Tifa muttered. Soon, she was on the phone with Aerith talking up a storm about the color blue and shrimp.

* * *

((I ran out of ideas here, so I stopped writing that scene /the Soriku fluff!!!/ and wrote the bottom.))

"So, Squall, had second thoughts on killing yourself after that?" a long silver haired boy asked.

"It's Leon," the said boy muttered. The elder just ignored him and laughed. "And yes, I don't like to attempt suicide. It's just for my reputation."

"You're emo for your rep?" Sephiroth asked. Leon rolled his eyes.

"No, but then again, someone like you wouldn't understand. Your status is still not high enough to under stand, so don't try."

"All hail the Great and Almighty Squall!" the silver haired boy yelled. The room erupted with laughter. "Oh, milord, what may I do for you, milord? Tea? Is that what you would like? Or maybe—." He was cut off by a comment by Leon.

"Drama queen."

"Hey," Sephiroth said as he stood up. "Hey, I take that name with pride and joy, unlike you, the Emo Kid of the Century!" The class again erupted into laughter. "The people!" He pretended to wipe away a tear. "They love me!" Leon rolled his eyes.

"But oh, the irony!" he yelled. Here it came, the Seph and Squall drama act. He stood up and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm only condemned to live the worst possible life, even the Almighty Me has no chance standing up against love!" the class broke out in cheers.

"But, milord!" Sephiroth yelled. "Who may have you fallen in love with that has condemned our All Powerful Squall?"

"But woe, it is the princess from the neighboring kingdom, the heaven's own child, that I have fallen in love with." Sephiroth dramatically gasped.

"No! She is the worst, she'll rip out your heart once she knows that you have fallen for her!" Leon gasped dramatically.

"But, but, I have already poured my love out in front of her!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my!" Sephiroth said. "What did she do?"

"She rejected me, telling me that she could never love some one like me!" Leon faked a sob.

"Oh, but my dear Squall, you are the best this world has to give!" Sephiroth made it a show to hug the brunette. "If it wasn't for my pesky wife now, I would have swept you off your feet!"

"Sephiroth! Leon!" came the yell from the teacher. The class quickly settled down, a few still laughing from the act that was shown.

"Hey, Seph," Leon whispered to the silver haired boy. "I bet anything that Kadaj will hate you after what he heard." The turned around and faced a boy with short silver hair. He stuck his tongue out at the two. People laughed as they saw the affection of love pass between the silver haired boys.

"Oh, pooh!" Sephiroth muttered. "He still loves me."

* * *

Leon walked into the house, back from his day at school. His little sister, Yuffie, followed close behind. As the door closed, Riku ran down the stairs from his room where he had been sick that day.

"Have you heard from Sora or Cloud?" he asked. The brunette shook his head.

"Why, still worried about him?" Leon asked. Riku nodded.

"Well," came Aerith's voice. "I saw Cloud today and he told me about Sora." Riku turned to face to the small brunette and smiled. "He says that he's still in the hospital, but will get out in a week or two."

"Okay," Riku said with a sigh. But then his face fell. Then lifted again. "I guess I won't be able to help you at the prom, Leon," he said. "I'll be at the hospital with my boyfriend."

Leon twitched at the use of the word and it's meaning.

"No way!" came Tifa's voice. "No!" she said to Riku, pointing a finger. "You have to go!" Riku shook his head.

"The things I do for love," he replied. The group, exclude Tifa, laughed.

* * *

"Oh, hey Aerith!" Cloud said excitedly as he picked up the phone. "Umm, yeah, I do like shrimp, why?" he then nodded. "Okay! Yeah, I tried it on and it fits. I like your sense of fashion, the colors to match with my hair. So when shall I pick you up? Six it is, then." He closed the phone and smiled to himself in the mirror. It was going to be the perfect prom ever and nothing was going to change that, he knew that for a fact.

"Cloud!" Roxas yelled from outside his door. "Dinner's ready." It was only a day away, and he was positively excited and nervous. But his heart thumped even faster when he thought about Leon and his date. Aerith had said she was from another school and that she was gorgeous.

Wait. Was he jealous of her or Leon?

* * *

A/N: I'm estimating about, say, two or three more chapters. Sorry for all the mistakes, really. And thank you for my ((koff four koff)) reviewers. I have my mom watching over my back constantly. She thinks that this is some extra credit for my Lit class that I am on the verge of failing. Gladly, she is foreign to this country and doesn't know at all about the character names and all.

Disc: I don't own kh, ffVII, YuYuHakusho, or the keys to the kingdom series.

I'm going to start a new story soon. It will be a zemyx called Twilight Drift. And yes, it does have to do with drifting. I hope you'll read it once I start it.

estra


	5. Chapter 5 Shrimp and Salmon

A/N: WARNING!!! Cloud acts slightly perverted and dirty!! enjoy

* * *

Leon was a nervous wreck when Saturday came. He was pouring sweat by the gallon and couldn't help but look at himself in the mirror every too often. Tifa had left in the morning to do some "jobs" with Yuffie and he was left to go shopping with Aerith to buy food for the dinner. He was already informed that the girl he was going to be taking to the dance was well experienced with these situations and that she was also being paid. She was going to come to his house at seven for a small dinner and a light chat before the two would head off into the sunset that was the prom.

"No, no, Aerith!" he yelled as she picked up the can of chicken noodle soup. "I said cream of chicken, not chicken noodle!" Nervous as he was, cooking was still his first priority and he decided that it came before all else. Even Cloud.

"Sorry Cloud," she muttered. It was amazing that this same girl was the twin of the boisterous Yuffie and the younger sister of the loud Tifa. "I'm just getting in the way, aren't I?" she asked. Leon shook his head.

"No," he muttered. "Right now it's okay, but tonight at dinner, you stay clear from the kitchen, got it?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Leon." After their shopping was done, which had took the whole morning, the two finally made it back home.

"I better start," Leon said as he unloaded the groceries. Soon, which was two hours later, a wonderful smell had risen from the kitchen and Yuffie was drawn to it. She was wearing what looked like a maid's outfit that suited her perfectly.

"Can I help serve?" she asked. Leon nodded, not really paying much mind to the girl. "Yay!" she said as she skipped off. The clock on the wall read half past five and Leon had just finished the harder parts of the dinner (desserts) and it was now onto the main course. The menu had been shrimp, according to Tifa, with salmon and some salad for an appetizer.

"Leon?" came Aerith's voice. She was dressed in an elegant pink dress that suited her superbly. "Is dinner ready?" she asked.

"It will be when you and your date are ready to eat, when's he coming?"

"He said six."

"Then I still have time," he said. "Did you guys decorate the dining room? I don't see why Tifa was so intent on making it perfect."

"Yes," Aerith replied. "It has a romantic sense and it's lovely. Is that cake I smell?" she asked.

"Red velvet," Leon said as he messed with the strings on the apron. "You should go and help Tifa plot."

"What do you mean?" Aerith asked in a confused voice. Leon looked up at his younger sister.

"Well, she said she had some things to finish up, like stage five, or something." He went back to adjusting the strings and finally finished. When he did, he looked up and noticed that Aerith's face was stark white. "What's wrong?"

"There is no stage five," she muttered. "Unless…" she trailed off as she ran out of the kitchen to go find Tifa.

"I better get started," Leon mumbled as he switched his attention to the food. After several minutes, the doorbell rang and Yuffie answered it with a big smile.

_

* * *

_

_Cloud woke up to the sound of his brother's alarm clock. He didn't know why he was hearing it, Sora was in the hospital, but then he remembered vaguely what happened last night. His dad had come home, and that was never a good thing. Usually, it was him and Sora that stayed home, watching over their sick mother, but when his father was home, it was bad news. Last time had ended with them moving into Twilight town, and the time before that, they had to move to Radiant Garden. _

_Cloud's dad, Jacob, was a criminal, and as all people know, criminals run from the cops. And like all criminals, Jacob was no exception. Jacob had been informed of Sora's injury and had come home to check up on him. _

"_No father, just leave," Cloud said. _

"_But my son—." _

That was when Riku had awoken from his dream in his own bed. He remembered that he didn't have a father. He also remembered that Sora didn't have an alarm clock. Cloud silently cursed the dream god, whoever he was.

Getting up from the bed, he noticed that it was Saturday. Not like he would've guessed, but he just had a small feeling inside the pit of his stomach. It had something to do with Leon and Aerith and Leon's date, and then he remembered what truly happened last night.

He had been at his desk on the computer talking to his friend Sephiroth, when the silver haired teen made a comment about Leon. It had something to do with the utter stupidity of their conversation they had. That had gotten Cloud thinking about the brunette and his confessions from last week. He admitted that he had been a little rough on the boy, saying that he could never like someone like him. The blonde haired angel felt slightly heart broken at his own words. Soon, he attempted to get the brunette out of his mind, but it wouldn't work, Leon was in his head, committing suicide repeatedly. He had finally fallen asleep with a dream of him and Leon dancing at the prom and couldn't help but think it was cute before slapping himself.

"Sora and Roxas are getting to me," he muttered as he stood up. He was referring to them and both their boyfriends. Leon sighed as he made his way to the bathroom to start his morning by getting rid of dirty little thoughts of Leon.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen, Cloud made an attempt to eat something without blushing and thinking about the brunette that plagued his mind. He pulled out a bowl, a box of cereal, a spoon, and a now empty container of milk. Sighing again, he put everything back up and made his way to the fridge to look for something else. He finally found a frozen dinner and decided to eat what he had.

Aerith had told him to skip lunch so that they could eat as much as they could at dinner. She had not given him a hint about where they were eating, but said it was somewhere really good that they had a superb chef.

Hearing the 'beep' of the microwave, Cloud took the small black tray out before burning his hand and dropping it onto the ground. Grumbling, he cleaned up the mess and decided that going back to sleep was a nice idea.

* * *

After lying down, the blonde angel continued to think about the brunette that would not leave him alone in his head. He had officially blamed his bad morning on the said brunette and tried to sleep. This attempt only ended in a painfully throbbing nether regions and a mad Cloud.

* * *

Groaning, Cloud woke up and turned his face towards the face of the clock and it's bright numbers. It was five thirty. The blondes cursed as he got up and quickly went to go get changed into his suit. It was a special one that Aerith had bought for him. It was a blue suit with a white shirt underneath. She said that it would look good with her dress, so he agreed to wear it. Finally getting all the buttons, he walked out of his room and straight into Roxas.

"Hey, look, got to go pick up Le—I mean Aerith," he explained as he passed his younger brother.

"Good luck with that," was Roxas' reply. Leon rolled his eyes as he quickly walked away. All throughout the ride to his date's house, Cloud couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't know what the cause was, if it was Aerith, the food, the restaurant, As he finally pulled into the driveway, he figured it out, he was nervous about Leon.

* * *

Leon rushed around preparing the shrimp and the fish on plates. Yuffie had dragged the poor boy into the dining room where he met Aerith.

"Hey Cloud!" came Aerith's voice. Leon froze from where he was standing and his heart fell. Cloud? Did she say Cloud was her date? Leon shook his head and smiled. Those three were crazy, but he loved his sisters nonetheless. Yuffie came into the kitchen and grinned.

"He's here," she said. Leon nodded grimly and shook his head.

"You guys are…" he trailed off, he find no exact words that fit his sisters.

"What? Loving? Caring? Nice?" she asked. He grumbled. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I said stupid," he said a little clearer.

"Oh phooey. Is the salad ready?" she asked. Leon nodded. "Okay, I'll serve it!" And with that, she started to serve what was given to her. Leon stayed cooped up in the kitchen, away from the others, and especially away from Cloud. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"He likes the food," Yuffie said on her way back to get dessert.

"Really?" Leon asked. "Does he know that I'm the one cooking?" Yuffie shook her head.

"You're serving dessert," she announced. Leon groaned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Think of it as showing off."

* * *

As someone opened the door on the other side, Cloud thought of his morning thinking about Leon and couldn't help but have liked it. He felt his cheeks blush a little bit before he saw Yuffie at the door.

"Come in!" she all but yelled. She grabbed Cloud by the arms and dragged him into the hall where he saw pictures litter the wall. He saw one that he remembered, of him and Leon at the beach last summer. It was a nice photo took by Sephiroth.

"So," he started to say, but was distracted by the outfit the Yuffie was wearing. It was a maid's outfit, he thought to himself.

Cloud was led into the dining room where Aerith sat, waiting in her pink dress.

"Hey Cloud!" Aerith greeted.

"You look beautiful," he commented. Aerith blushed.

"We're eating dinner here, I got a friend to cook, and he's really good, so no need to worry," she explained. Cloud nodded as he took the seat in front of her. A salad was served and then the main course of shrimp and salmon. Cloud commented on the cooking all the while thinking of what Leon could be doing this moment. Then came the moment for dessert and he was surprised when he saw Leon coming in with a tray in his hands. On the tray were two bowls of banana splits made perfectly.

"And here's the chef now," Aerith said.

* * *

A/N: Yo, tired, I warned you, did I not? Exactly. I think one more chapter should do. 


	6. Chapter 6the prom and the Corny ending

Last chapter, everyone cry with me!

* * *

Cloud stared at Leon.

Just stared.

And stared.

Then spoke. "H-hey," he stuttered. Aerith smiled as she hid her face behind a napkin. Cloud had a bright blush on his face, and it wasn't exactly "healthy" either.

"Dessert," was Leon's only reply. Cloud nodded like a dumb kid and then smiled.

"I love ice cream." After dessert was served, Leon went back into the kitchen to kill Tifa. But sadly, Tifa had gone to the store to get some last minute acceroies. Finally deciding to go and changed into his suit, Leon went up to his room to find that Yuffie and a small blond headed girl in his room. To go into further detail, the girl had long, golden locks of blonde hair and she had the purest blue eyes. Leon thought that Cloud's eyes were still better, but didn't say anything. The girl was wearing a bright blue dress to match her eyes.

"Leon, this is Aero, Aero, Leon." Yuffie introduced the two before explaining to the girl that Leon needed to change into his uniform—I mean, outfit. Once Leon donned his suit of red, he called out to Tifa, who had come home, to help with his hair. Instead of one girl, he gets three. Yuffie, Aero, and Tifa.

A few brushes, tons of hair gel, and pounds of makeup later, Aero called the boy perfect. Sighing, Leon made his way downstairs, Aero latched onto his arm.

"So," she said. "You're trying to get this Cloud boy jealous of you?" she asked. Leon nodded and smiled.

"If that's Tifa's plan."

Upon entering the hotel that the prom dance was being held in, Leon had an odd sensation that a people were watching him, and not just one person or a small group of fangirls, but the whole school. He knew for a fact that they weren't staring at him, but Aero instead. Boys gasped as girls snickered and for a brief few seconds, Leon felt pride well up inside him.

Walking towards Aerith and Cloud, Leon maneuvered his way through the crowd.

"Hey," he said to Aerith and the blonde angel. Aerith waved back and immediately began talking to the blonde girl animatedly. Leon rolled his eyes before going to stand next to Cloud. His heart continued to beat, but faster as he noticed Cloud's outfit. Then grinned despite himself. Cloud was wearing a blue suit with a white shirt while he himself wore a red suit with a black shirt, an exact opposite.

Cloud had seemed to notice also, because his blush was growing. He didn't expect for the other to wear something so… Cloud was at a loss for words. So… stunning. The blonde angel quickly turned his face away so the brunette could not see his blush. He was really disappointed to see that Leon had brought someone along, and someone so beautiful, at that. But not as beautiful as Leon, he thought.

Leon was soon dragged away by his date and that left Aerith and Cloud.

"You should go after him," Aerith said. Cloud looked puzzled at the soft brunette girl. "You love him, don't you?" she asked. Cloud blushed even more.

"So that's what you call it, god, girls know everything." Aerith laughed and smiled.

"He loves it," she whispered.

"Sure he does, and Marluxia is straight."

"Saying that," she said. "He must love you a lot."

* * *

Leon looked over Aero's shoulder as they danced. Aerith had been talking to him for a while and the blonde beauty was inching closer and closer to his sister. It was a mystery why, but he left it at that and continued to dance.

"I want his so bad right now," he muttered. Aero smiled and just shook her head.

"Dirty little Leon, you should be thinking about how to get him back, first."

"I never had him in the first place," he grumbled. Aero shrugged.

"You should still get him," she said. "You know, before I do."

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" Leon asked.

"Challenge," she replied quietly. "That and a promise."

Leon's smile dropped as he heard the last part. "Fine," he murmured. "But be warned, I really do want him."

After the dance was over, the two went back over to stand next to Cloud. "Hey, Cloud," Aero whispered. "Tell the truth," she said. "Does this dress make me look bad?" Cloud wrinkled his nose before saying anything.

"Well, if you wanted to know my soft, nice opinion, I would say, no, it looks wonderful. But you asked for the truth. So, no, you were horrible to start off with." Leon's heart raced as Cloud made the comment. Aero grumbled under her breath and Leon could have sworn that he heard her say "the tougher the tastier." He blinked before shaking his head.

"Scary," he muttered. Aerith looked at him with an interested look. "Nothing."

Cloud took a chance to glance at the brunette. He seemed slightly worried. He then whispered something to Aerith and she laughed.

"We only went to Home depot to distract you, idiot."

"It didn't seem like a distraction. It seemed like Tifa was really going to go and do it, I would hate her forever."

"Don't worry, I like this plan better," she replied. Cloud looked confused at their conversation, but dared not to ask.

"Hey," Aero said to Cloud. "You want to dance?" she asked. But before he could reply, she dragged him to the floor. Taking a look back, Cloud saw Leon's face fall and couldn't help but to think, could it ever work for us?

* * *

Leon sat next to Aerith at the table that they had chosen. A few minutes later, Tifa came to the table accompanied by Yuffie.

"Where's Cloud?" the ninja asked. Leon motioned to the dance floor. "I don't think that's a safe place for him?"

"I don't either." Leon's mood was horrible while he sat there, but it was worse when he saw Aero grabbed Cloud and walked off towards one of the balconies. "Oh shit," he muttered as he got up and followed the two.

)&ERJOYBP NED

Cloud felt uncomfortable under the girls arms. "You're so nervous," she whispered into his ear. The blonde angel twitched at the contact that she was providing. "You shouldn't be. You should ditch Aerith and come with me tonight." Cloud's body froze as he heard the words.

"And what about Leon?" he asked. Aero shrugged, causing more friction between the two.

"I never liked him in the beginning." Cloud pushed the girl away and turned towards her.

"Sorry, I can't go with you tonight," he replied. "Or ever, actually." Aero looked shocked.

"Why?" she asked. "Do you like someone else? I bet you're all hung over that Aerith girl." To hell with the deal she and Tifa made. She wanted the blonde to herself and there was no way that Leon was going to get him.

"No," was the simple reply. "But I already had an idea of what I was going to do after this."

"And what's that?" she asked. Cloud remained calm and just glared daggers at her. "Are you going to confess your undying love to Leon?" she laughed, but her face fell as Cloud nodded. "What!" she yelled. "I thought you hated him!" He shrugged and just started to walk away. Aero ran as fast as she could in her high heels. She wasn't going to loose this one.

Cloud turned on his heels to face her. "Yes, I love him, get over it and stop following me." His face was slightly flustered with anger. "I could be with him now, if it weren't for you." Aero's bright blue eyes widened. Her face wrinkled up and she lunged for an attack to the Blonde's chest. There was a red flash and she was on the floor, writhing.

"Wh-what?" she muttered. Leon stood in front of Cloud with arms crossed.

"Leon!" was Cloud's cry before he covered his face with his hands. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…" he kept repeating. Leon turned around. "It's all my fault. You didn't hear any of that. It's all my fault—." He was cut off as warm lips covered his in a kiss. Leon smiled into the kiss and then pulled back.

"Shut up," he muttered. The blonde angel—his blonde angel—blushed.

"I don't wanna," he whispered. It was a child like tone, but Leon adored it. "So does this mean I can call you Squall?" he asked. Said boy twitched.

"You can call me whatever you want," he said after a sigh. There was an unspoken conversation going on between the two, telling each other, how much they cared for each other.

"I love you, Cloud," Leon muttered.

"I love you, too," was the reply. Then, "This is cheesy."

"And Corny."

"But Romantic!" came Tifa's yell. The two boys noticed that every one was staring at the two in the center save for Aero, who was nowhere in sight. Tifa had a big smile on her face, a proud and happy smile.

It was a good prom, Leon had decided.

* * *

A/N: I know that was really short, but I wanted to get this out of the way before starting another, so, here it is. I know a lot of you may be mad at me for the short, corny ending, but you all loved it! I know! Anyway, Feedback is loved. Please look for my new fic, Twilight Drift, if I ever do write it… 


End file.
